


Welcome to Gravity Falls

by askynote



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askynote/pseuds/askynote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop worrying. We are going to have so much fun. Trust me.”<br/>The view in the window was starting to change, leaving behind the tall buildings, all the unnecessary big announcements. Surrounded with nature, colorful people, and mythical creatures, Wirt was going to love it.<br/>“Yeah, I know.”<br/>---<br/>Written for the Pinescone Secret Santa 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Gravity Falls

**Author's Note:**

> It feels so weird to post something so old but I realized I never posted this here, so yeah, if anyone hasn't read it yet, hope you enjoy it.

As far as he was concerned, Wirt didn’t like any type of labels, that was Dipper guessed the first weeks they met, and him…well, he didn’t actually care about them either. He never went and said to anyone ‘hey, I’m gay’. He hadn’t seen a reason to do it, maybe because he hadn’t had a strong crush since Wendy, until he met Wirt; and even when they started dating, after constant pining and a lot of help of Mabel, he’d just told his parents he had a boyfriend.

He didn’t know if it was because it didn’t matter to him. Why should people care who he was dating? It’s not like he was a different person by loving Wirt. But maybe, deep, deep inside him, he was slightly scared.

It was better to throw the entire bomb at once and see how people reacted. It had worked for now at least.

So no, the Grunkles didn’t exactly know who was going to be with them this summer. Neither did anyone in Gravity Falls.

His mom had told him to ask for their permission to bring Wirt and Greg to the Mystery Shack, even when he had stated that they likely would not care who would come. He received huge lecture that could be summarized in ‘Dipper Pines, it’s not your house, you can’t take their hospitality for granted. Now go and ask.’

In the end, he had been right. Grunkle Stan had responded with a ‘sure, kid, as long as they know how to use a mop’ and Dipper had put him in speaker to prove it.

Convincing Wirt’s parents to let Greg go had been even harder. It was understandable, the kid was ten years old, going with three teenagers to a place they had never heard of, but they agreed with the promise of calling every single day.

Weeks later, after school was over, the four of them were leaving at early morning.

Dipper surprisingly took a nap at the airplane, resting his head against Wirt’s shoulder while he watched him writing in the notebook given to him on Valentine’s Day until Dipper’s eyes decided to close. It was almost full, and his face had turned pink when Wirt had showed him that most of the content was about him. He should buy him another one soon, they could look for it in the local swap meet, and he couldn’t help but feel giggly at the thought. A whole summer! Together! There were so many places he wanted to show him, some intriguing, some magical in a beautiful, romantic-for-a-date way.  

And it was only when they were getting in the bus when he noticed Wirt was nervous. His hand clutched Dipper’s like lifeline, and he was more lost in thought than usual. Was he regretting it? Oh god, what if he believed it was too dangerous? Wirt was aware about the monsters, but also that Mabel and Dipper could handle them. He knew they could, right? What if he wanted to go _back_?

Bracing himself, Dipper blurted out, “What’s on your mind, man?”

“What-?” Wirt jumped slightly, too distracted staring at the window. “Oh…nothing! I’m fine. Totally.” He absolutely wasn’t. “Nothing on my mind, just the usual, you know? Poetry stuff and all.”

Lacing their fingers together, Dipper shifted in his seat to get closer, “Are you sure?”

“Of course!” he squeaked, avoiding eye contact.

“Wirt.”

“Yeah?”

Dipper put his arms around his neck and gently pressed their lips against one another’s and as he pulled back, Dipper sucked his bottom lip. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” was the immediate response and Dipper’s intense gaze was what made him give up with a sigh. “Fine, I’m…anxious,” he confessed, looking at his shoes. “It’s just…this is really important for you. Your uncles and most of your friends live there, so I…don’t…want mess this up. I’m not sure I can fit with all that.”

Dipper blinked. He wasn’t sure he was surprised or relieved. Though, he felt a little guilty for feeling more relieved, but it was easier to calm Wirt that way. He hoped. He stroked with his thumb the back of Wirt’s hand. “That’s the problem?”

Wirt glanced away and rubbed his eyes. “I’m stupid,” he mumbled. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I would never make fun of you for something like that. And you’re absolutely not stupid.” He kissed him again, cupping his chin with one hand. “Don’t think too much about it. People there are…they are crazy and they won’t care at all about the way you are.” They were not _that_ crazy for not liking Wirt. He was sweet and funny, a little shy, smart and brave, he would do just fine. “Grunkle Stan will probably try to con you though, but he does that with everyone. Great Uncle Ford…he’s great, I’m not sure if he’s going to be there, he travels a lot. Point is, if they can accept a freak like me, they will with you. And Greg. They can deal with me and Mabel if they don’t.”

Wirt took a deep breath and relaxed visibly. He gave him a faint smile before pressing their foreheads together.

“You’re not a freak,” he said sincerely, sounding a little offended by that statement and rubbed their noses. “You…you are amazing.”

“So are you.” Dipper pecked his nose when it scrunched. He was adorable and Dipper was too in love to resist. “Stop worrying. We are going to have so much fun. Trust me.”

The view in the window was starting to change, leaving behind the tall buildings, all the unnecessary big announcements. Surrounded with nature, colorful people, and mythical creatures, Wirt was going to love it.     

“Yeah, I know.”

Assuming their earlier position, Dipper laid his head on Wirt and kissed his neck. Wirt pulled him closer with his arms around his shoulders and returned the kiss on Dipper’s temple.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

* * *

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel was the first one to run to hug the old man the second he stepped off the porch, leaving the suitcases in the ground. “It’s so good to see you!”

He tried to stay balanced and returned the hug briefly. Grunkle Stan patted her back when she held on longer than usual. “Yeah, yeah, you too. Now let go before you break my bones.”

Meanwhile, Dipper got one of his bags and helped Wirt with Greg’s, even when the taller boy refused. They weren’t heavy and Wirt insisted to help Dipper with his. Both ended up carrying the same weight with all the suitcases mixed up.

“So, who wants to be the first behind the cash register?”

“I will!” Mabel exclaimed lifting the handle of her luggage. Wow, that was weird, she normally was the first one to refuse to work in the Shack, and with Greg and Wirt here was even weirder.

“Dipper will do the cleaning, then.”

Ok, never mind. It made sense now. They probably planned it, after he talked to him on the phone.

“Woo!” Mabel took Greg’s hand, swung him a little. “Wanna see me selling stuff to some clients at amazing prices?” she chuckled with a wink. There was a reason Grunkle Stan was never too convinced to let her do the job.

“Can I? Whoa, I wanna sell stuff too! But we’ll need teapots first.” The kid’s eyebrows knitted in deep thought. Mabel couldn’t help but giggle and spun him. Both twins were more than happy to have the brothers with them, but Mabel tended to show it to world and express her delight with no discretion whatsoever.

“I like that kid,” Grunkle Stan voiced aloud, as Mabel bounced and leaded both of them to her room, the bigger one they’d found when they were twelve. However, in previous summers they had shared the same room to sleep more than once. They weren’t used to be alone.

Wirt helplessly got closer and offered a shy smile to his uncle. Dipper got an arm around him to try and relax him. His nerves had been worse when Dipper’s parents had invited him to dinner one day, but the man seemed to warm up with his little brother already and Dipper told him Grunkle Stan could be gruff, sometimes a bit cynical, but he wasn’t a bad guy.

“Hey,” Dipper started rubbing the back of his neck when they entered to the house. It was more enough of a hint with the way his arm was holding Wirt, but there was no reason to not be open about it. He loved Wirt and he would scream it if necessary. “Yeah, umm, that was Greg, my boyfriend’s brother. This is Wirt.”

“Hi,” Wirt hesitant waved, and Grunkle Stan tilted his head a little and just shrugged. Dipper was sure he might be more surprised about the fact he was dating someone, than _who_ he was dating. Everyone knew how bad he was at these things thanks to his twelve-year-old self. He wished he could use the tape measure time machine, but he’d most likely break it while trying to fix all the dumb mistakes he’d made over his life.

“Mhm. Good for you, kiddo.” Grunkle Stan patted him on the shoulder and if he noticed the relief in Dipper’s face -yeah, okay, maybe he _did_ was more than a little worried- he didn’t commented. “I’m just tellin’ ya, no funny business in my house or I’ll drag both of you to a long, long talk about how-”

“Oh my god,” Dipper interrupted before he could go further into details, both of the teens’ faces reddened. “Geez, sure.”

When his uncle was out of the view, Dipper latched on to Wirt’s arm and guided him to the attic. He left their suitcases on the floor and closed the door. It changed a lot in six years. It was messier, two big boards on the walls, full of pictures and sticky notes in it.

“You know, I am really happy you are here. I’m not sure I could’ve handled being apart for so long.”

“I would have annoyed you every day with text messages,” Wirt joked bumping their hips together. “But I’m glad too.”

“And I told you he wouldn’t care.” His arms found his way in Wirt’s waist again and he nibbled his earlobe, sucking it lightly. He lowered to his neck looking for the pulse.

“Yeah, well…” Wirt’s breath stiffened, holding him tightly, “D-Didn’t he also say no funny stuff?” He managed to get out with the way his knees buckled.

He felt the blush going to his ears. Dipper was almost eighteen, yeah, but they had never talked about going _that_ far yet. They probably would at some point but that only helped to send butterflies to his stomach. “You know what he meant, and it doesn’t include making out,” Dipper pushed him down to his bed so he could be on top.

Wirt made a little sound as their lips smashed. Dipper felt hands carding his hair, pulling him closer, and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Dipper pressed his hand against Wirt’s chest, feeling the pounding of his heart.

He smelled sweet and Dipper found himself lost in the aroma. He felt like home. Wirt was home, no matter where they were.

Wirt was the one who captured his bottom lip this time, tugging softly.

“I love you,” Wirt sighed running his fingers over the back of Dipper’s neck, making him shudder.

Dipper caressed his cheeks and kissed the tip of his nose. “I love you more.” He rolled over to his side, nuzzling him fondly. “So…you want a tour while our siblings are busy?”

“Mm…” Wirt played with his curls and gave him a squeeze. “Does the tour include an adorable boyfriend and a bunch of kisses?”

“You bet.”

They laid in the bed for a while, enjoying each other’s presence with the occasionally exchange of affection. When Dipper decided they had been lazy enough, he took Wirt to Mabel’s room and explained how they discovered and the chaos it made along the electron carpet.

He showed him basically where was everything he could need while they were staying there. Grunkle Ford wasn’t here yet, so Dipper also let him see the basement. The only thing that remained unseen was the roof. He saved it so he could take him there one night, just the two.

Soos was painting the Mystery Shack sign. Maybe the ‘S’ wouldn’t fall this time. Introducing him to Wirt was easy. After shaking his hand, he was about to throw a random fact of a new creature he’d noticed walking in the streets last night when he slipped, taking the letter with him.

“He’s fine.”

“I’m fine,” Soos assured simultaneously.

With Wendy…well, it was nearly the same, but she had to make the mortifying comment of, ‘good to know you are totally over me, kid’. Man, Dipper was never going to hear the end of that. Fine, maybe his crush had turned into a slight obsession sometimes, but it was in the past. He was good now, dating the most wonderful and adorable person he’d ever known.

The hours flew by fast, considering the fact they arrived in the afternoon. After cleaning the mess the customers and Mabel left at the gift show, the sun was already going down and the four decided to spend the rest of the day outside. Mabel was teaching Greg to knit and she wanted to finish the sweater she had started two days ago, a colorful piece of cloth with stars, music notes, trees and a frog in the middle. Somehow she made the combination look good. Her sister was talented, Dipper would never deny it.

She had helped Greg to knit a green scarf and it had turned out pretty well for being his first time. Dipper had to give him a lot of credit to the kid, when he and his twin were younger, she had tried to do the same with him but the final product had been something between a big blanket and a sweater with three sleeves.

When they finally settled the crochet hooks down, Greg suddenly uttered, “We should play the Unknown with Dipper and Mabel, Wirt!” Then, he gasped getting on his feet. “I have a better idea, you could tell them about our adventures in there!”

The twins shared a look. They knew little about what had happened to them in their Halloween accident, so their brothers about the whole Weirdmageddon thing. It was not because they didn’t trust each other, but neither of them had brought up the subject.

“It was not a big deal, Greg.”

“But you have to tell them when you fell in a gorilla! Or how you fought someone possessed, or how you found out about the ghost in Uncle Endicott’s house! Or-”

“Okay, okay.” Wirt raised his arms to cover his brother’s mouth and by his movements Dipper could tell he was still talking. “I guess I could.” He had to remove his hand when Greg licked it and Wirt grimaced in disgust.

“Just if you want,” Dipper said beaming. “Though, now I’m curious.”

“Yeah,” Mabel giggled, jumping between him and Wirt, putting an arm around each other. “How could you find a gorilla in the woods?”

“It wasn’t exactly a gorilla. I mean-”

“Wait!” Greg shouted out, walking to where the older ones were sitting to shake Wirt’s arm. “You need your costume first!”

Wirt blinked twice and attempted to keep his brother from stirring, “Hang on, did you bring it?” But the kid was already running inside the house, laughing at Wirt’s distress. “Greg- _Greg!_ ”

“Aww c’mon Wirt, we want to see it.” Mabel poked Wirt’s cheeks when he pouted and Dipper was truly disappointed he couldn’t kiss him with her sister on the middle. He could always push her off…

“It’s not a big deal,” Wirt repeated. “It was a last minute costume.” Dipper remembered Greg calling Wirt ‘pilgrim’, and the little kid had told him it was his title of hero, that’s how some people had named him: the searcher of his own destiny.

“Those tend to be the best,” she affirmed and moved to Wirt’s side because she knew his twin and his heart eyes too well.

Sadly, he couldn’t do more than brush their knees together as Greg flopped in Wirt’s lap coming out of nowhere “Found it!” He shoved the cone hat into Wirt’s head, almost hiding his entire face and put around his shoulders the navy blue cape. “Go ahead, brother o’mine.”

Wirt adjusted his hat and smiled sheepishly. Dipper stretched a hand to feel the soft fabric. “Mmm…How do I start?”

“Tell them about the tea!” Greg proposed with eyes wide open. “No, no, about Fred!  No, no, I know! About Beatrice!”

Wirt hummed, leaning into Dipper’s touch. He had mentioned Beatrice several times, the friend who had helped them through their whole journey. “Okay.” His gaze was briefly in the forest. The trees weren’t the same kind of trees, the creatures weren’t the same type of creatures, but the similarity was there. “She was the first weird thing about the Unknown we encountered. She was arguing with me because I told her birds couldn’t talk and after Greg untangled her from a bush she said it was the code of a bluebird to return the favor…”

* * *

 

Dipper woke up finding an empty space on his bed. He rubbed his grogginess away and stretched his arms. He got out of the bed to look at the clock hanging in the wall. It was eight in the morning, too early for Wirt to be awake already.

He didn’t bother to change his pajamas to normal clothing and went downstairs. If he could find Wirt he could drag him to bed and snuggle with him. The smell of butter and pancakes filled his senses. Perhaps he wanted to make breakfast? But as he wandered in the kitchen he only saw Mabel flipping the mix of the frypan and Greg adding some blueberries at it.

“Hey,” He had to clear his voice since it was raspy, “have you seen Wirt?”

“Nope,” Mabel answered placing the food on the plate while Greg searched for the syrup in the fridge. “I thought you two were still asleep.”

His stomach flipped, “He wasn’t in my room.”

Greg placed the silverware on the table along with a jar of orange juice. “I saw him talking with some little men when I went to look for Jason Funderburker outside.”

“What? Who?”

Mabel sat in front of Greg when he started to pour the syrup, “They got white beards, looked like tiny Santas…” He chewed the pancakes before continuing. “More like gnomes?”

If Dipper would’ve been drinking, he would’ve spat it.

No. They couldn’t… Not again, dammit. They had left the twins alone after their peace treaty. Why in the world would they take his boyfriend?  “Didn’t you hear what they said to him?”

“Just that they liked his costume.” Greg squatted to pat his frog on the head. “I guess it was the hat and all, but Jason Funderburker fled away and I had to follow him.”

They were watching them yesterday? And then, realization hit him and Dipper cursed under his breath. “I gotta go now.”

“Dipper!” Mabel called when he tripped with the table leg. He ignored her, getting back on his feet and rushing to the staircase entryway. “You are not even sure if they got him!”

“Is Wirt in danger?” He heard Greg questioning with concern.

“Not really,” Mabel assured and then louder so she could be sure Dipper knew it was addressed to him. “The gnomes aren’t that threatening.” He wasn’t sure she said that to soothe the kid or not, but even if they were not dangerous at first sight, she was forgetting how they could turn into a giant monster. “Bro, you can’t just-”

“They probably saw him wearing the hat and the cape last night…” He went to one of the doors but there was nothing but a broom and cleaning supplies. “Oh my god, what if they think he’s one of them?!”

“He’s too tall to be one,” Mabel replied and raised an eyebrow as Dipper crawled eyeing above the furniture. “What are you doing?”

“What’s up with all the noise?” someone complained, stepping right up to him when Dipper was about to go to the living room.

“Grunkle Stan! Where’s the leaf blower?”

“Outside, probably.” Dipper sprinted towards the main door, accidentally pushing Grunkle Stan out of the way and he had to grip the railing to keep himself from falling, “Kid!”

“Sorry, gotta save my boyfriend!” he shouted running to the backyard.

He didn’t stop until arriving at the Gnome Forest, clutching his weapon with one hand. He knew this place like the back of his hand. He was proud that he didn’t need to carry Ford’s journals all the time and that he started his own research a few years ago. The gnomes lived inside the trees but luckily, he spotted a big group of them.

“Everyone hands up!” he ordered, lifting the leaf blower and not expecting to find a completely different picture of what they were doing with his boyfriend.

He was in the middle of them wearing his pilgrim outfit, the gnomes were kneeling to praise him. Wirt didn’t seem hurt but neither was he struggling to escape.

“Wirt?” The gnomes pulled out their sharp teeth blocking his way to get him and he was so tempted to pull the switch but decided to just glare at them.

“Dipper!” Startled, Wirt finally noticed him, color blooming on his cheeks. “Uh…hi?”

He scanned the place until he saw the leader of the gnomes resting his back in a tree, chewing a wheat and scowling at anyone in particular. Dipper aimed the leaf blower at him, surprised when no one move a muscle like they had done with Wirt. “Release him!”

“Sorry,” Jeff said raising his hand in surrender, “but it wasn’t my idea. It was theirs.”

Confused, Dipper turned to the older gnomes, he remembered some names but couldn’t identify who was who, they all looked the same.

“We are tired of Jeff’s crappy leadership.”

“Again?” Dipper sighed.

“Hey!

“Exactly!” one grumbled as four gnomes were stacking themselves and the one who was talking climbed to the top of their heads so they could be at the same eye level. “He’s not worth of such a high position, and we finally have someone to replace him.” He gestured towards Wirt. They were bringing a too small throne made of vines. “He will be the perfect king!”

“C’mon, Steve!” Jeff prompted. “Don’t you remember the good days stealing that lady’s pie?”

“Shhh! His coronation is about to start!” They lined up in two rows while Jeff griped.

“Well, I’m sorry for interrupting the ceremony but he needs to go.” Dipper once again tried to reach for Wirt but the gnome in top of the others stopped him. He should just turn on the leaf blower or hit anyone on the way but he didn’t want them to change into their bigger form. “Wirt, Let’s get out of here.”

The gnomes looked at him expectantly. He could easily pass over them. Dipper only needed him to be at his side, but why wasn’t he moving? “You can’t be considering this? Let’s go!”

“No, wait!” they pleaded as their eyes widened almost making them seem innocent and harmless, but Dipper knew better.

“Aw, c’mon! We are not falling for-” His boyfriend was biting his lip and Dipper could tell what that meant. “ _Wirt_!”

“They are nice, Dipper,” he finally admitted and the gnomes cheered. Dipper had talked about the gnomes, he was sure he had, about how they were the most annoying living beings in the entire forest.

“They kidnapped you!” Dipper argued. Did they give him a potion? Was he under a spell? Gnomes could have that kind of magic under their tiny sleeves. That would make more sense.

“They also threatened his brother,” Jeff broke in, adding another point to his argument. He was aware that if he wanted his people back he had to work with Dipper on this.

“That was just a guarantee!”

“Well…” Wirt’s shoulders slumped. “They were nice after that.”

“Dude, seriously?”

“T-They just want a leader.”

Ok, so if they said to him they were going to do something to Greg, then that was a rational reason of why Wirt was agreeing, but he kept repeating they weren’t bad.

“I’m not saying you couldn’t be one. You…would do a great job, because you’re smart and merciful and you _care_.” He could babble for hours of how perfect he would be in everything he put his heart into, but that would only encourage him “But you want to be a leader? Of the Gnome Kingdom?” Wirt expression made obvious he hadn’t thought of how big the responsibility was. Still, there was no response.

He mentally groaned. Why? “Wirt, there’s no way I would let you-” Wirt was eyeing him with stubbornness. “Oh my god, what’s happening? This is nuts.”

“I-Umm…”

“Look boy, no need to be jealous,” Steve reasoned. “You can marry him and be his queen. We can even have the two ceremonies right now and everybody is happy!”

Jeff crossed his arms across his chest and huffed, “Not me.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I-” he choked out, telling his heart to stop fluttering. _Wow_. He didn’t want to hear that conversation, it didn’t matter how beautiful the lights of the magical woods would illuminate Wirt’s face and how cute he would be stammering his vows-

_Ok, enough of this_.

“We are out of here, now.”

Dipper turned on the leaf blower and brought the whistle to his mouth. The gnomes shrieked, covering his ears in the attempt of blocking the noise. He went to grab Wirt’s hand and Dipper was relieved when he did not protest as they ran away.

“Step back, I have a leaf blower and I’m not afraid to use it!” Dipper shouted just to be sure.

He turned it off when the Shack was back into view. They hadn’t been followed and he hoped they wouldn’t, he was not in the mood to deal with them more than he’d had already. He wasn’t dressed properly, his hair was messy and he was hungry.  

“Tell me you were acting like that because you wanted to keep Greg safe.”

“At first,” Wirt replied quietly, “but I wasn’t lying when I said they were friendly to me. They liked my poetry, wanted to listen me playing clarinet. I remembered what you told me but…I don’t know, they didn’t seem that bad.”

“It’s because you are completely lovable.” He lifted to his toes to kiss his forehead. He wasn’t mad at him, he might have felt exasperated, but not mad. Wirt was right in one thing, the gnomes liked him and he couldn’t blame them for wanting a competent leader. “But I don’t share,” he said out loud. They could find another gnome for the job. “And you owe me breakfast in bed.”

Wirt brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. “Good thing there are many days left and I can make it up to you. You’ll have breakfast in bed all summer if you want.”

“You would be spoiling me too much.” Dipper shoved his shoulder playfully.

“Maybe I like to spoil you,” Wirt laughed and reached for his waist to press a kiss on his cheek. “Sorry.”

With his free hand, Dipper cupped his chin. “It wasn’t really your fault and no one got hurt.” Besides, it had been a tiny glimpse of what they would be facing here.

They went to the back porch to leave the leaf blower on his place when a burst of ‘surprise!’ and big flash blinded him for a moment, made him yelp.

Everyone was there, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos, Candy, Grenda; balloons and decorations adorning the backyard. Cake, punch and food were on the table. And…Dipper was so confused once more.

“What is this?”

Mabel squealed and almost tackled them to the ground. “Wirt wanted to do a surprise for you, plus we took that chance to properly celebrate our graduation and also congratulate you in your relationship. That we are happy for you!”

“But Mabel I didn’t mean something big-”

“We are killing three birds with a stone!”

“Y-You…” The words were caught in Dipper’s throat. They didn’t need a huge thing to tell them they supported him, but well, it was Mabel, he suspected there were more people to come. “You just wanted an excuse to party.”

“The intention is still there.”

“Wait but how-?” Dipper gasped when he understood what his sister had done. He knew Mabel had acted extremely calm at the situation. “It was you! You told the gnomes Wirt could be their ruler! Just to get us out of the house?!”

His sister shrugged with a smirk, pleased with herself. “They were already planning on it anyway and I wouldn’t have done that if I knew it was dangerous.” And Mabel rolled her eyes when he narrowed his own.  “Are you going to stay in those clothes all day?”

He decided to let it go for now because he didn’t need the whole town seeing him in pajamas. “Oh, sure, I’ll be right back,” he said, giving a peck to Wirt’s cheek.

As he watched his twin along with Greg preparing the confetti cannons, he couldn’t help but smile. _What a way to start the summer._

But after that, he couldn’t get rid of the gnomes. A few days later, Dipper found them trying to sneak inside the house, and the day after, and the day after that. They didn’t want to give up and Wirt…Wirt didn’t help either. The worst part, Greg wanted to meet them too.

“How bad can it be if-?” Wirt insisted.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to know.”

Apparently, they were fond of his boyfriend and really wanted to befriend him because one night he found a cake with the words ‘sorry’ written with icing. This was going too far and Dipper was getting really tired.

“Y’know bro-bro, they are truly obsessed with him,” Mabel agreed. “But I mean, you’re friends with Multi-Bear, how different would it be if Wirt became friends with them?

Dipper smacked his face on the table and groaned, but somehow she was right.

But in the end, it was Wirt who finally convinced him -with many kisses and I love you’s-, to let them in.

 So one day, the twins and the brothers were sitting in the couch, listening Wirt playing one of Dipper’s favorite songs with his clarinet and the gnomes as spectators, watching in completely awe. They even told him that at least he was going to be called their _honorary prince_ and he was invited to all their holidays if he could play in them.

Dipper was going to have to get used to getting involved in all their gnome-stuff, and as long as they did not try to take him away again, Dipper didn’t seem to mind that much. If it made his boyfriend happy, so be it, but he was going to keep an eye on them anyway. 


End file.
